Tú no lo entenderías
by RougeElephant
Summary: Cuando yo le aconsejo que lo deje ella sólo deja de llorar, sonríe falsamente intento dar una alegría, se dirige a mí y entonces dice "Tú no lo entenderías" Si eso es a lo que ella llama amor, entonces tiene razón, no lo entiendo. Oneshot sobre violencia, la muerte, el silencio, el sufrimiento y el amor. El amor no debería ser sufrido. OLDRIVAL


**¡Hola! Ya era bastante sin leerme ¿Verdad? Bueno, me ha tomado mucho tiempo escribirlo, pero al final amé como ha quedado. Espero, que lo disfruten y esto también va para aquellas personas que sufren en su silencio.**

* * *

Pokémon no es mío. Pero Blue le pertenece a Green.

* * *

**Tú no lo entenderías**

Ella se lava el cabello en las mañanas, a las cuatro en punto para ser exacto. Lo sé porque la escucho cuando se levanta, escucho que prepara su baño y también escucho sus quejidos de dolor. Sale a las nueve de la mañana a hacer compras matutinas, compra siempre lo necesario entre eso helado de limón. Es curioso que su nombre sea _"Azul"_ pero le guste mucho el color verde, y más curioso aún es que mi nombre sea Green.

¿Cómo podría yo empezar a contar esta historia? Supongo, que desde el punto del problema. Desde el día que me enamoré y no quería hacerlo. Pero el amor no te da opciones, es una bala que te da quieras o no, no te pregunta ni si quiera de quién persona, simplemente, te lastima y se queda ahí, incluso si sale de ti ya dejo su rastro. Y de todas las personas en el mundo, inclusive de todas las chicas de mi círculo de amigos, tenía que ser una, que era imposible para mí. No, no se trata de la chica rubia, ella es de Red. No, tampoco se trata de la chica peliazul, ella le pertenece a Gold. Y no, no se trata tampoco de Sapphire; afortunadamente. Supongo, que a estas alturas las pistas ya son demasiadas, el revólver se disparó y me dio justo y exacto, me enamoré de una chica que solía ser altanera, ruidosa y que yo no le soportaba. Me enamoré de Blue. Sin embargo, he sido demasiado lento, más lento que un Slowpoke. Pensé que tal vez, si fingía no aguantarla, eso le daría razones para seguir molestándome, cosa que a mí me encantaba.

Pero no soy una persona de muchas palabras, es más, a ser posible, no me quejo de mis incomodidades. Y sí, atraje su atención, sin embargo aquí entra la parte donde explico, por qué he sido demasiado lento. Casi al mismo tiempo que yo comencé a obsesionarme con ella, su olor, su sonrisa, ella también se enamoro de alguien más, y afortunadamente no fue aquel pelirrojo.

Bueno…no exactamente.

Blue comenzó una relación sentimental extraña, con Lance. Sí, con Lance, créanlo o no. Y no lo detestaría tanto si no fuera porque tiene un buen trabajo, le pagan mucho, en cuanto a mí, sólo soy un líder de gimnasio, no podría darle a Blue los mismos lujos que Lance, pero sin embargo hay algo que sí podría darle…razones, para no llorar.

Detesto los jueves y detesto el olor a café amargo. Los odio porque esos olores y esos sabores van acompañados de lágrimas de la mujer que amo. Todos los jueves paso _"accidentalmente"_ y me la encuentro. Ella está sentada, con su cabello largo que siempre huele bien. Yo sonrío y me siento junto a ella. Ella parece intentar sonreír. _"¿Cómo estás?"_ logro formular. Ella se acomoda el cabello atrás de su oreja y dice _"Lo de siempre. Me encuentro bien ¿Y tú?"_ Entonces yo finjo que le creo, y ambos comenzamos un juego donde ambos nos mentimos, ella dice que está bien, pero hay rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas, yo digo que también lo estoy, pero me rasguño la pierna para ahogar mi enfado, porque sé que ella no lo está, sé que ella no es feliz, sé que él la está golpeando, y sé que quiero destruirle el rostro.

No, no le destruiría sólo el rostro. También le cortaría sus manos, los dedos, le trituraría los huesos y lo haría pedirle perdón con el cuerpo entero en el suelo, pero no puedo hacerlo….porque entonces, Blue me odiaría, y lo que menos quiero es que ella me odie. Le invito siempre un postre, la dejo elegir el que ella quiera, me guardo todo el dinero para comprarle cosas y hacerla feliz aunque sea media hora. Blue generalmente se niega pero al final acepta, elije un postre al azar y se lo come entero, como si no hubiera comido en días. Yo la observo detenidamente, cada pedazo de nata, cada migaja de galleta que queda en la comisura de sus preciosos labios. Tiene los labios más hermosos que yo haya visto, están perfectamente definidos, son rosados y largos… Hay algunas veces donde sueño que tengo la oportunidad de besarlos, morderle el labio inferior y hacer que ella ría, sin embargo a veces pienso que no debería hacerlo, que no debería morderla, porque eso le causaría dolor, y Blue ya está teniendo mucho dolor.

Blue mira el reloj y dice que es hora de regresar a casa o tendrá problemas. Yo le pregunto ¿Qué clase de problemas? Y ella solo guarda silencio. Su silencio sabe amargo y picante, como una cucharada grande de canela. Blue agacha el rostro y yo me levanto, con mi dedo pulgar le levanto su cabeza para poder mirarla mejor, su rostro triste hace que todo me sepa mal. Yo le digo por milésima vez _"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, lo que sea…sólo pídelo."_ Y Blue asiente, toma sus cosas y dice "Gracias" Entonces, como todos los jueves quedo ahí parado, con la cuenta en las manos y su aroma en la silla. Se lo he jurado a todos los Pokémon legendarios, que me den una sola oportunidad de estar más tiempo con ella, pero Arceus se vuelve ciego, sordo y mudo. Y no escucha sus gritos de dolor, no escucha sus quejidos, no escucha sus llantos por la noche, no mira sus golpes debajo de su vestido, no mira los moretones que tiene en su espalda, y no le dice nada….no le dice cuándo la sacará…porque hay una sola persona que puede sacarla de ese infierno, y esa persona es ella.

….

Hoy en la mañana mientras hacía mi desayuno, deje la flama antes de retirar el sartén miré el fuego detenidamente, recuerdo que cuando era muy chico, dejaba mi mano por pocos segundos para que la llama de Charmander no me quemara. Yo sabía que si dejaba más tiempo mi mano, me quemaría gravemente. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha tenido Blue la mano sobre la flama, quemándose y consumiéndose, llorando de dolor…pero no la retira. No puedo dormir en las noches, tengo ataques de insomnio que son incontrolables, arrugo las sabanas y quiero gritar porque mi mente siempre está pensando en Blue y en lo que ese bastardo puede hacerle. No tengo pruebas, no puedo llevarlo a la cárcel, porque es un perro desgraciado que oculta las evidencias y Blue es su cómplice, que no dice nada.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué está con esa persona que la hace tan infeliz?

Me gusta cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, aunque sea por pocos segundos. En ocasiones que tienen intervalos diferentes en los días, cuando Blue sale a caminar, o más bien, cuando Lance la deja salir. Parece que le gusta estar conmigo, porque nunca me niega ya una salida. Hubo un día que Blue escapó, la vi correr desde mi ventana y salí buscándola, no la dejaría sola nunca, nunca nunca. Las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y cayó tropezando con una piedra. Blue se giró aterrada cuando sintió que alguien la perseguía, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio, un suspiro doloroso cuando vio mi figura intentando ayudarla. No dijo nada, sólo lloro y se quejó y pidió que la escondiera por una noche. Como buen hombre con su hombría que soy obedecí a su palabra, cargándola a mi casa, donde lloró por muchas horas, Blue nunca había llorado tanto, y yo nunca había sido tan infeliz. Lloro hasta que se quedó dormida, yo quería permanecer despierto, por muchas, muchas horas para contemplarla, pero su hechizo encantador cayó sobre mí y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente la desperté con un perfecto desayuno, un emparedado y jugo de naranja. Blue se talló los ojos y me miró.

-Gracias Green. –Pronuncia ella

-No agradezcas. –Logro formular

Blue come deprisa su comida, como si nunca hubiera probado bocado. Yo la observo, me encanta observarla. Es una mujer muy hermosa, con la piel suave y ¿Ya mencioné que siempre huele bien? Su cabello cae en sus pechos y se acomoda haciendo bucles al final de sus mechones castaños, su boca pequeña y deliciosa, su nariz fina y respingada, sus ojos que me recuerdan a un cielo despejado. Mientras mis ojos viajaban por su cuerpo, logro descubrirlo, su dolor, su ardor, su insomnio….el morado en su piel blanca. Me odio, me detesto, por no poder hacer nada por ella, arrugo la sabana mientras mis manos se cierran.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –Alcanzo a decir cortadamente. Blue deja de comer su emparedado y guarda silencio por seis segundos

-¿Qué…cosa? –Ella me miente.

-…Los moretones….los golpes…. ¿Quién… -Doy un trago amargo de saliva – ha sido?

Blue deja de comer y baja su emparedado. Sonríe nostálgicamente, sonríe mal y dolorosamente, dice en voz suave como una niña asustada

-Fue un accidente.

-… No. ¡No es cierto! –Alcanzo a gritar. Mi quejido se ahoga en mi garganta seca

-De…de veras Green. Yo estaba...

Cierro los ojos, el dolor me está consumiendo. Pero doy otro trago de saliva y logro mirarla a sus profundos ojos azules.

-Creí que tú eras la chica fuerte y decidida. La que reprendía a Red cuando hacia llorar a Yellow. La que le decía a Yellow que se quisiera, la que solucionaba cosas, la chica fuerte…

Blue se queda mirándome fijamente, parece impactada. Está asustada, no quiere decir anda y yo continúo hablando

-Y ahora…. ¿Qué eres? Un ama de casa que es golpeada. Por alguien que ni si quiera es su marido. ¿Eso eres Blue? ¿Eres un saco de entrenamiento? ¿Eres un objeto sexual de Lance? ¿Te gusta que él te pegue? ¿Te gusta callarlo? ¿Te gusta hacerme creer que no me doy cuenta del dolor que sientes? Lo escucho, el crujir de tus dientes, lo fuerte que late tu corazón. Y tu corazón no late por el hombre que amas, late por terror…terror que él vuelva a ponerte una mano encima.

Finalizo por fin mis palabras, ya no puedo soportarlo. Blue está callada, arruga su nariz y ahoga su llanto. Agacha la cabeza y sus mechones tocan sus piernas que están acostadas en mi cama. Lleva sus manos a su cabeza, se muerde el labio inferior. Yo arrugo las sabanas con más intensidad, agacho la cabeza también y la sabana comienza a ser testigo de gotas saladas que aparecen en ella. Blue se da cuenta y levanta el rostro

-Green…tú… ¿Estás…estás…?

Levanto mi rostro, puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su temor, su tristeza y su dolor. Cada vez que Blue llora, yo lloro cien veces más. Me odio por no poder protegerla, me odio por escuchar como es golpeada y me odio porque me quedo sentado, gruñendo, sin hacer nada.

¡Te amo Blue! Quiero gritar entre sollozos…Te amo tanto. Y me dueles tanto. Respiro entre cortado…Me dueles mucho. Te escucho llorar todas la noches….te veo sufrir… Nuestra miradas se encuentran, mis ojos están rojos y liquido transparente sale a través de ellos.

-Déjalo. –Logro decir.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Green? –Blue se hace la tonta, fingiendo que no lo sabe.

-Déjalo ya. Deja a Lance. Hazlo por ti. –Digo firmemente –Lo escucho… hacer las cosas que te hace…Blue…déjalo…

-Oh…Green…tú no tienes idea. No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? –Mi voz comienza a cortarse, no puedo seguir sosteniendo un coraje que no existe

-Simplemente sé, que tú no lo entenderías.

Blue termina su desayuno, lo deja en la mesa y agradece. Observo por la puerta abierta como su cabello castaño se agita y camina en dirección a su eterno sufrimiento. No te entiendo Blue, no entiendo cómo fue que hiciste eso. Nunca en mi vida había llorado así sin nada y hoy que lo hago lo tomas como un gesto cualquiera, te reduces a levantarte como si fuera algo normal, como si tu sufrir fuera normal, como si te encantará el lugar donde estás. Pero sé que no te gusta.

Ella dice que está bien, pero yo la escucho llorar todas las noches atrás de la cortina. Cuando yo le aconsejo que lo deje ella sólo deja de llorar, sonríe falsamente intento dar una alegría, se dirige a mí y entonces _dice "Tú no lo entenderías"_ Si eso es a lo que ella llama amor, entonces tiene razón, no lo entiendo. No entiendo por qué sigue en ese infierno cuando yo podría tratarla mejor. Como lo que ella es para mí, una princesa.

Definitivamente, no lo entiendo.

…

Es de noche, y despierto sudando una vez más. He tenido una pesadilla donde Blue está muerta. No se suicidó, ella no haría eso. Fue asesinada a manos de Lance. Llamó a su celular pero ella no atiende, es lo normal, Lance es un celoso. Mi cortina se recorre y diviso su figura en la cama, está a casi medio metro de distancia de él, sin la sabana puesta, con la cara manchada por las lágrimas, sollozando, temblando y dormida. Su Pokégear suena, y Blue levanta dolorsamente su brazo

"Green" pronuncia. Puedo leer sus labios. Entonces, una mano le rasguña la cintura y yo me retuerzo en mi lugar.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunta Lance. También puedo leer sus labios.

-Na-nadie. Se han equivoca-cado. –Susurra Blue asustada

-Déjame mirar. –ordena Lance.

Blue trata de resistirse, no debe ver que la he llamado. Sin embargo Lance ruge y la toma del brazo.

-¡Maldita zorra! ¡Me estás engañando! ¿Verdad?

-¡Po-por favor! Créeme. No ha pasado nada..yo…

-Voy a castigarte maldita desgraciada, de esta ya no pasas. Te lo advertí, zorra. –Lance se levanta de la cama y se posa sobre Blue. Es un espectáculo de masacre, de la vida normal para muchas personas, que termina siempre en un doloroso suspiro y arrepentimiento de poder haber hecho algo. Se ha metido con la persona equivocada, lo ha hecho y se arrepentirá. Tomo mis Pokéballs cuando él suelta un primer golpe, salgo corriendo de la casa y me subo en Charizard. Siento que suena el siguiente golpe, debo apresurarme…Subo las escaleras y abro la puerta de golpe. Blue está tirada en el suelo, con marcas de golpes en todos lados, toda su piel fina de porcelana está cubierta de morado y rojo. No me gustan esos colores. Lance se gira sonriendo, jadea maliciosamente disfrutando de esto.

-¿Qué te pasa cabrón? ¿Querías verlo en primera fila? No te bastaba la venta….

No termina su frase, y le propino un golpe en el estómago. Blue está demasiado adolorida para quejarse que me detenga y aún que lo pidiera, no voy a detenerme. Lance se defiende con un golpe en la cara, Blue recobra la conciencia

-¡No lo mates! ¡Por favor, no lo mates!

No le hago caso y continuo golpeando y él también. Me golpea el abdomen, el costado, tiene una especie de nudillos que atentan con perforar mi piel. Golpea de nuevo, y siento que mi páncreas explotará.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡YO LO AMO!

Me detengo entre ira y desprecio. ¿Blue lo ama? Mis puños tiemblan, me siento destrozado. Yo te amo Blue. Te amo muchísimo. Te amo más que a nadie. Te amo tanto que he perdido la cordura, perdido el control de mis actos, te amo tanto, que moriré por ti, para que Lance ya no te dañe, aunque tú lo ames…aunque tú no me ames…

Me levanto del suelo y abrazo a Lance. Un abrazo de muerte. Con mi cuerpo y todas mis fuerzas oprimo sus brazos y camino hasta la ventana tambaleándome, Blue trata de detenernos pero tiene las piernas rotas, cabrón, ya no vas a respirar por ello, y yo tampoco, después de esto. Y con mi último suspiro golpeo el vidrio con mi cabeza y este se rompe, me lanzó junto a él y ambos comenzamos a caer, una caída de muerte. Blue se inclina antes de que mi escencia desaparezca

-¡NO! ¡GREEN! ¡YO TE AMO A TI!

Es lo último que dice. Los científicos han comprobado que a la hora de la muerte, lo último que se pierde es el sentido del oído. Supongo que esta es ahora mi muerte, he sido un idiota desde un inicio. Ocultando mis sentimientos, ocultando mi Te amo hacia ella. No haciendo nada, pude haber hecho más, pero hay algo bueno de mi muerte y es que Blue no sufrirá más a manos de Lance. Red me ha prometido que si algo me pasaba él la protegería, confió en Red porque una vez yo le protegí a Yellow. Y él ahora me debe su vida. Me alegra saber que serán mis ojos verdes los que estén cerrados en el ataúd y no el azul profundo de sus ojos. Me alegra saber que es mi cuerpo que está muerto y no el de ella. Me alegra saber que es mi alma la que se va y que ella sigue viva y podrá amar a alguien más, sanarán sus heridas, sus moretones se irán, las cicatrices desaparecerán, ella se enamorará…

¿Qué es ese ruido? Son pitidos repetitivos. Un continuo sonido ¿Qué significa? ¿Es esta la muerte? ¿Acabada está? No puedo mirar nada, no sé si es blanco o es negro, no sé si me duele o no. No sé si siento mis piernas o si siento mis brazos. El pitido continua….y entonces, por fin, puedo sentir algo. Una calidez en la izquierda, fricción contra mis manos ¿Es que acaso siento mis manos? Blue, por favor. Esperame, en nuestra próxima vida. Voy a buscarte, porque ojos azules como esos no se pierden, porque el amor es infinito ¿No es así lo que decía Oak? Mi abuelo dice que las personas nacemos con un hilo rojo que nos une a nuestra pareja y estoy seguro que nuestro hilo está unido. Lazo infinito.

Vuelvo a sentir de nuevo, esta vez es más suave. Como una caricia. ¿Esto es el cielo? Esta vez siento distinto, es húmedo, y arde. Se siente como agua. ¿Estoy volviendo a nacer? De nuevo, otra sensación, esta vez…me silencia…mis dolorosos llantos. Mi arrogante existencia…una suavidad extrema…como si fuesen los dulces labios de Blue.

-No me dejes, por favor….

Dolorosamente logro abrir los ojos, la luz me cega pero después de unos segundos me acostumbro a aquel dolor. Reconozco los pitidos, estaba en el hospital. Muevo mis dedos y siento mis pies, eso significa que aún tengo piernas. También mis dedos, puedo moverlos. Blue comienza a llorar y me abraza

-¡Estás vivo! ¡Gracias, Arceus! ¡Gracias!

Blue me abraza y duele. Duele mucho. Duele tanto que comienzo a llorar. Creo que se me rompieron las costillas y estalló mi páncreas. Pero es un dolor soportable, levanto mis manos aprisionadas por tubos y la abrazo de igual forma.

-¿Dónde está Lance?

Logro formular. Debí preguntar como estaba ella. Pero quiero saber si mi sacrificio fue envano.

-Él…está….está ….

Seguro escapó. Debió caer en mi cuerpo y escapó y vendrá por Blue. Pero ahora que ella ha dicho que me amaba a mí y no a él. Volveré a pelear y volveré a morir por ella. Esta vez voy a protegerla, como mi más profundo deseo. Él no debe estar en la cárcel.

-Lance está muerto. –Informa una enfermera. –Se ha salvado de la cárcel.

-¿Cárcel?

Maldición. Es verdad, yo lo asesiné. ¿Cómo podré cuidar a Blue desde la cárcel? Oh, es cierto. La dejaré a manos de Red. Confío en Red.

-Lo he denunciado. –Dice Blue lentamente. –Lo he dicho todo. Al fin he hablado, dije sus golpes, enseñé todo lo que me hizo. Denuncie su amenaza, contra Yellow y contra ti.

-¿Contra mi? –pregunto confundido

-Estaba con Lance porque me había dicho que si no me hacía su pareja, te mataría a ti y a Yellow. Porque ustedes dos estaban en Viridian y eran lo más sencillo. Nunca dije nada por ello, pero temí…temí que tú estuvieses…

-Muerto. –Logro completar y los sollozos de Blue suenan. No quiero oírla triste. Blue, no llores. No estoy muerto, estoy aquí….contigo.

-Sí…. –No es momento para ponerme serio. Ya soy más que culpable. Abrazo a Blue y le beso sus lagrimas, la enfermera nos deja solos.

-¿Por qué Green? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunta Blue llorando.

-Tú no lo entenderías… –Digo por fin, voy a declararlo todo, voy a confesar mis delitos, lo haré, ahora. –Porque te amo. Y porque odiaba verte sufrir, odiaba tus moretones, odiaba tus heridas odiaba tus cicatrices

-Y odiaba tu silencio. –Decimos al unísono. Ambos guardamos el mismo silencio, ella callaba sus golpes, golpes que recibió porque yo callaba mis sentimientos, pero ahora, ambos hemos aprendido, la ayudaré a superarlo, besaré cada centimetro de su piel adorolorida. Gastaré mi dinero en tratamientos para ella, para restaurar su rojo en sus mejillas. Que tenga su mismo olor en su cabello, que vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Blue acepta y me da un último beso para que pueda seguir descansando, la invito a dormir conmigo, ya sin miedo ya sin vergüenza. No sé cuantos litros de sangre he perdido, pero estos, más su calor, más nuestra unidad, más saber que Lance ya no volverá a atormentarla me ayudan a cerrar mis ojos mientras mi cabeza se acomoda en su suave pecho. Doy un último suspiro y puedo dormir.

Ahora lo entiendo, el amor es sufrimiento. Pero el amor también es, sacrificio. El sacrificio es compromiso, el compromiso una promesa y las promesas, son por amor.


End file.
